Item: Ring
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Just a quick fix for all you Tendershippers. It doesn't really have a plot, except that Bakura is being nice for once! Or, as nice as he can be. Yaoi, like, a lot, and lemon. Bakura/Ryo, mentions Puzzleshipping.


**Ok, so this is my first tendership story I actually tried to, like, finish. I hope its good! I liked it when I was writing it.**

Bakura tapped Ryo on the shoulder tentatively, careful not to startle him. Ryo turned from his homework, looking up at Bakura with a radiant smile on his face. "What are you doing, Ryo?" asked Bakura quietly, looking over Ryo's shoulder. "Homework," he answered, holding up for Bakura to see. The Thief King took it, looking over the math problems. It looked nothing like the figures he was used to in Egypt; there were characters from words mixed in with the numbers. He gave it back with an odd grin on his face, turning Ryo's chair around so that they were facing each other.

The smaller boy watched him with innocent eyes, some of his long white hair falling into his face. Bakura stood him up, brushing it away, and leaned forward the slightest bit. He thought that now would be the best time to make his move on the boy; Ryo was so fragile and Bakura couldn't stand the thought of ruining his innocence.

"What is it Bakura?" he asked, his smile fading at the pained expression on Bakura's face. "Did I do something?" Bakura shook his head twice, willing himself not to hurt the boy in a fit of lust.

"I just… wanted to ask you, um," started Bakura, letting go of the tops of Ryo's arms to hold him around the waist. Ryo blushed faintly, his eyes widening. "Well, I wanted to know if… if you had any feelings for me?" Ryo looked taken aback, his blush intensifying and his heart speeding. Bakura expected that reaction and let go, stepping back to reassure Ryo he wasn't going to do anything.

"Yes," Ryo whispered, his hair in his face again. Bakura looked startled; he definitely didn't think that this would happen.

"What did you say?" he asked, disbelieving. "I do have some feelings for you. I'm not to sure what they mean, but they're there." Ryo shuffled his feet, embarrassed. Bakura nodded; of course he wouldn't. Ryo was the most innocent kid he had ever met, he wouldn't know what feelings for another boy would be called.

"I don't know if you want to act on those Ryo. I don't think you're ready." Ryo nodded, a weak smile on his face. "But, you. I know I love you," laughed Ryo.

"Let me kiss you," said Bakura unwillingly, reaching out to Ryo hesitantly. Ryo ran into his arms, leaning up to Bakura with sparkling brown eyes and luscious red lips and their mouths met in one blissful moment. Bakura felt self-hatred searing in the pit of his stomach and pulled back, his eyes full of disgusted tears. Sure he had been King of Thieves in his last life, but taking the innocence from such a young child was appalling. He ran a hand through his hair, sitting on Ryo's bed heavily.

Ryo was very confused. "Is something the matter?" he asked, sitting next to Bakura and putting a hand on his shoulder. He squeaked in surprise when Bakura pushed him down, attacking his mouth while running a hand up his shirt. Ryo felt little pleasure, only turmoil , and pushed Bakura off. "I don't want you to do that!" he yelled, standing up and pointing an accusatory finger in Bakura's direction(AN:/ hahaha- OBJECTION!) . Bakura let his head fall into his hands, his disgust tripling as hot tears ran down his face. There was something about Ryo that made him unable to control himself, ad he knew it was an awful curse.

"I'll go. You just… do something to me. I think I need some time alone." Before Ryo could stop him and explain, his Millennium Ring lit up brilliantly, forcing him to cover his eyes with his arms. There was a rush of air, and when he opened his eyes again Bakura was gone. The Ring settled on his chest, a heavy burden to bear when he knew he had hurt Bakura.

"I didn't mean I never wanted you to do it," Ryo said angrily to the ring. "I just meant you were going a little fast. Don't be a baby!" He waited, but Bakura didn't come back. He figured he wouldn't be able to finish his homework anyway, so he lay down on his bed and waited to fall asleep.

When he woke up, he was in his pajamas and under his sheets. He turned over, finding himself face to face with Bakura, who kissed him on the nose. "I thought about what you said. I love you too, Ryo. But I'm willing to wait."

"You don't have to," mumbled Ryo, capturing Bakura's lips with a fervor to rival Bakura's. Bakura was too shocked to respond right away, even more so when Ryo kicked off the sheets and undid Bakura's pants. "Whoa!" cried Bakura, pushing Ryo's hands away. "This is way to fast, isn't it?" Ryo shook his head, wriggling until his own pants came off and snatching his wrists away to pull Bakura's shirt off. They struggled with Ryo's shirt for a minute, then Bakura got off the bed and pushed Ryo down, intertwining their fingers above Ryo's head. Bakura went for his neck, leaving love bites all the way to his collar bone before lifting his head and staring Ryo in the eye.

The boy looked to be enjoying himself immensely, tears leaking over his cheeks and leaving trails to his open mouth from which fervent moans were flowing. Bakura was unsure whether or not to go all the way, until Ryo bucked upward into his erection. He groaned, kissing Ryo over and over while he untangled their fingers and stuck three of them into Ryo's mouth. Ryo almost bit them off in his haste to close his mouth over them, using his now-freed hand to pump Bakura's cock slowly. Bakura pulled his fingers out, trailing saliva down Ryo's chest before circling his entrance. Ryo looked apprehensive for a moment, staring Bakura in the eye as he slipped his index finger in.

Ryo whimpered, more tears falling out of his eyes and onto his sheets. Bakura pulled the finger out quickly, concern overpowering passion. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, pushing Ryo's hand from his erection to make sure he had his full attention. "If you're not a willing participant, I won't force you." Ryo pulled Bakura down and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into Bakura's mouth. While he was distracted, Ryo took Bakura's hand and pushed his index finger back into Ryo's tight heat. Bakura moaned, thrusting the finger in and out a few times before adding a second. Ryo was so hot around his fingers, Bakura couldn't wait to feel him around his cock.

Ryo arched his back, removing Bakura's fingers "I'm ready," he moaned, closing his eyes and placing his hand back on Bakura's erection. "Please, Bakura, I want you." Bakura groaned frustratedly; he needed Ryo right now, but he was only half-prepared and it would hurt like a bitch. "I… open your legs wider, Ryo," muttered Bakura, leaning closer to him. He angled his cock at the spot he assumed Ryo's prostate was and thrust forward. He hit it exactly, Ryo crying out in ecstasy and his fingers tightening around Bakura's. His other hand was gripping Bakura's shoulder, leaving small round bruises and reddened fingernail marks. Bakura let go of Ryo's hand, holding his waist to help him hit his prostate every time. The action left bruises much the same as the ones on his shoulder.

"Ryo," said Bakura breathlessly, filling the boy with his seed. Ryo came soon after, a keening moan filling the swift silence before he went limp, his hand falling from Bakura's shoulder to the bed. Bakura kneeled over Ryo, pulling out of him and letting go of his midriff. He looked worriedly over his bruises, but Ryo saw his expression and shook his head, smiling. "I love you, Bakura," Ryo said again, sitting up as well. He was kind of sore, but he figured it would go away eventually. "I love you, Ryo," replied Bakura, pushing Ryo to lay back down. He was going to go back in the ring, but Ryo grabbed his arm and forced him to lay down as well. "Good night Bakura," whispered Ryo, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Bakura couldn't help but fall asleep as well, abhorrence bubbling in his stomach but intense love filling his mind.

The next day when Ryo went to school, he was surprised to see Yugi limping into class much the same way he did. Yugi sat down at his desk with help from Joey, lying to his friends really obviously. He was lucky none of them had ever had sex before. "I do certainly hope you feel better, Yugi," said Ryo, sliding onto the desk in front of Yugi. His shirt was pulled up a little at the waist, dark bruises in the shapes of fingers littering his skin. He saw Yugi looking and pulled his shirt down, winking at Yugi and bringing a finger to his lips. Yugi nodded, tapping on his puzzle and flashing a grin.

**This is the second in a series of five or so stories that I'll be writing about the millennium items. I think that Bakura and Ryo make an adorable couple because Bakura has to be very nice to him. I don't think I would have the patience. But that's why it's him and not me. Yeah.**


End file.
